Crazed Intentions
by Arara
Summary: Soubi really never knew how...crazy Seimei could be. LEMON! SeimeixSoubi


**Hey, gais. I'm on a roll here, aren't I? Yep; I know I am. **

**Read and enjoy? Please review with comments? :)  
**

* * *

Out to see Ritsuka. Again. Was this supposed to be some kind of taunt? Some kind of play that Seimei intended to perform over and over, week by week, month by month? Being the puppet that that man constantly toyed with occasionally became so hard to bear, yet Soubi could do nothing but obey his orders. _Stay in the apartment today; don't leave until I tell you to. You cannot come with me today; stay home. Sleep on the floor tonight; I do not wish to see your face until morning. Don't touch me ever; no one but my Ritsuka may touch me_. It was painful to follow such orders made by Seimei, but Soubi understood he must do it. Disobeying his master was never an answer; it led to memories of fear, pain, _hatred_. But, that memory of one dark morning continuously crawled its way back into his head after every order Seimei gives-_You are mine and only mine, Soubi. Here or not, dead or alive, you belong to me and only me._

Soubi inhaled sharply, and then dug through his jeans pocket, desperate for another smoke. His hands gripped a cardboard box, and immediately the man relaxed. It was there, like it should. Thankfully, Seimei let up on his torture and left the box right where it should be. He pulled out a single cigarette, not in the mood to chain smoke, and grabbed for the lighter sitting nearby his wooden easel.

It was another regular night; Seimei was out, probably going to see his beloved Ritsuka, and Soubi was sitting crisscross applesauce nearby the screen door that led to the balcony, his beautiful artwork sprawled about the wooden floors. At least, to anyone who happened to gaze upon them thought they were beautiful. To Soubi, it was just another excuse to keeping his mind off of things for just one moment. The thought of not being able to see Ritsuka for almost a month stung, and Seimei just continued to rip at his open wound by keeping him locked in this apartment like a dog while he went to see the boy. Yet, maybe he _is_ just a dog; a loyal dog at that. And he couldn't stop himself; doing so never worked. It was hard to admit, but, yes, Soubi was in love with Seimei. _Deeply_, too. That sacred, precious thought of Seimei claiming that Soubi belonged to him brought ecstasy to the older man's eyes. He felt wanted; _needed_ by his vicious, cruel master, which didn't happen very often at all. And, assuming that that remembered sentence was never going to leave Seimei's lips ever again, Soubi held it dearly deep inside, even though it seemed futile and just wishful thinking.

Soubi flipped open the lighter, and then flicked the switch a few times until it lit up. He leaned the cigarette towards the small fire, and it quickly lit. Soubi flicked off the lighter, placed it beside him again, and placed the cigarette between his lips. Oh God; much, _much_ better. Stress was slowly peeling off of Soubi like clothing, and he just felt relaxed; _free_. Who gives a flying fuck if he was locked in this apartment; only his artwork to keep him company? Who gives a flying fuck that Seimei was controlling, cruel, and rude towards him? Soubi fucking loved that side of Seimei at times; it felt so _good_ just to be thrown around like a rag doll and to be controlled so carelessly.

Pleasure gleamed in Soubi's eyes, the thought of Seimei just grabbing his long blonde mane and tossing him hard against the ground sounding so _good_ right now. He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette deeply, and then let it go, leaning back onto the cold wooden floor to watch it swirl and spin freely, and then disappear at the roof. Soubi only wanted Seimei to torture him; his master and _only_ his master. Anybody else would feel so wrong; so awkward. But, with Seimei it felt so _right_.

Soubi hadn't noticed himself becoming hot and bothered until he noticed his erection in his jeans. God, did he feel fucked up. Becoming hard just by the thought of Seimei controlling him? This was so wrong on so many levels, but he just couldn't help it. He needed the feeling of Seimei's strong grip tightening so hard on his body that it left bruises. He needed the feeling of Seimei's teeth sinking into his body wherever it could, leaving him bleeding and squirming in pain. He needed the feeling of Seimei slapping him, punching him; doing _anything_ to just inflict pain on his tired, worn out body. And oh fuck what a turn on it was to just imagine it.

The man let the cigarette dangle from his lips as he entangled his own fingers in his own hair, his half lidded eyes pouring out an ocean of blue. Damn; either he needed to do some serious chain smoking, or he needed to just jerk off and hope that finishes these crude thoughts up. He decided to chain smoke first to see if that'd help this situation at all.

With a dazed gaze and shaky hands, Soubi reached into his pocket once again and pulled out another cigarette, grabbed his lighter, turned it on, lit the cigarette, turned off the lighter, placed it down, and put the two cigarettes together. With a gentle sigh, Soubi placed both cigarette's in his mouth and inhaled them both. Once he felt he could inhale no further, he exhaled deeply. The smoke twirled up towards the roof gracefully, and then began to fade. Soubi felt his eyes drooping as he continued to smoke both cigarettes at once, but he knew he couldn't fall into slumber just yet. He still had to do at least 1/3 more of his painting before that.

Soubi leaned his cheek against the cold wooden floor, his cheek turning a light rosy color. Sleepily he gazed at the clock in the kitchen. 8:38 P.M. Seimei was probably going to come home around 10:00 P.M. Or stay over if Ritsuka begged hard enough with that adorable little face of his. For a moment, Soubi despised Ritsuka. Seimei seemed to hold that boy so close to his heart, fearing that somebody would take him away. Seimei loved Ritsuka's touch, and enjoyed touching Ritsuka wherever he could without freaking the boy out, too. Seimei treasured Ritsuka, and obviously wanted to fuck him senseless at the same time. Soubi couldn't relate. He could never relate. Seimei was so cold towards him, and did not feel guilty of his actions toward him. Damn, did it suck.

Soubi's erection completely disappeared, but not from the chain smoking. Just from that single thought. He would never be held dearly by Seimei like Seimei did with Ritsuka. All Soubi was was a pet; a loyal dog who wanted it, but was never going to get it.

Tears of frustration blinded Soubi's sight, and he suddenly just felt like dying. Why was this terrible mood swing happening on a night like this? Why? _Why_? His life just felt as if it paused forever, unable to move any further. Soubi had finally come to a realization; _this_ was his life. _This_ was what he was going to go through until the very day he passes away. So why just _go_ with it? Why not just _live_ _it_.

And Soubi knew just how to begin that.

The front door unlocked, and it swung open, banging loudly against the wall. Seimei stepped in, his cheeks flushed from the cold winds outside. A green scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his knee-length black coat was properly buttoned all the way up to his collarbone. In his hand was a plastic bag, probably full of beer or food, and in his other hand was a shining silver necklace.

Soubi blinked back his tears and sat up, momentarily forgetting that his cigarettes were dangling from his lips until he felt them move. Seimei's warm gaze quickly turned cold at the sight of Soubi, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing. Soubi removed his gaze from Seimei's face, and slowly sat back up in a crisscross applesauce position.

"What did I say about smoking in the apartment, Soubi?" Seimei asked harshly as he kicked off his black dress shoes on the doormat. He slowly stepped inside the kitchen and set down the plastic bag on the red counter.

Soubi stood up, his knees cracking. For some reason, his heartbeat began to pick up speed and his hands grew clammy. Did his master's naturally curly hair always look so perfect? "I apologize," he muttered, opening the sliding glass door and stepping out onto the balcony. He dropped the burning cigarettes onto the balcony floor and crushed them with his black shoes, and then picked them up and tossed them over the balcony.

The blonde man closed his eyes, enjoying the biting wind through his hair. It felt as if he were free from the small, humid, cramped apartment just for one moment. And hopefully away from any verbal abuse. But, the small pitter-patter of Seimei's bare feet against the wooden floors indoors told him that verbal abuse was coming. Quicker than he expected, actually.

"Fuck, _Soubi_, you know how much I hate cigarette smoke," Seimei said as he fanned the area in front of his face. His cold expression morphed into one of genuine disgust. "I should just take away your smokes for good."

"There's no need," Soubi inhaled sharply. "I'll smoke outside from now on." He ran his fingers through his long blonde mane, eyeing it with a semi-scowl. He had never really liked his hair, but that one day when Ritsuka said he had loved it changed Soubi's sight on it. Seimei seemed to enjoy touching it, too, since that was always the first thing he went for when he wished to inflict pain on him.

"Then next time be a good boy and don't smoke inside," Seimei said coldly from indoors. Soubi held his breath as the older man's footsteps became closer and closer. Was he going to push him off? Bite him again? Put his hot breath against his neck? Soubi became turned on just thinking about it.

The foot steps receded again, dropping and lifting the blonde's spirits all at once. His body slowly relaxed, the cold breeze blowing through his long hair. He closed his eyes gently, feeling as if he were somewhere else but trapped in a cramped, small apartment. Almost as if he were on a beach, lying on his back and gazing up at the clouds with the calming sound of the waves crashing upon the beach in the background. But, the thick nauseating aroma of cigarette smoke mixed with beer dragged him back to reality.

He looked up at the sky, a few stars twinkling in the sky. He thought back to when he was 12; since he was a kid he loved to go outside, lie down on the grass, and look up at the twinkling stars in the distance. He would pretend to reach up and touch them, as if he could grab each one and move them. From studying about outer space, he had learned where he could always find the North Star. He could sit out there for hours if he wanted to.

"It's time for sleep, Soubi," Ristu would say once Soubi stayed outside way longer than he wanted him to. The man could hear his voice right at that moment; coaxing him to come stay with him the night, and sleep peacefully in his bed. Ritsu always loved to be beside Soubi, and stare at him. Occasionally the man would compare Soubi to other things in the world; like a butterfly.

_"It's as if you're a butterfly, Soubi. Beautiful, gentle, and peaceful. But, the weakness is your fragile wings, always afraid to fly its own way, and your weakened body, easy to be crushed and toyed with."_

He _hated_ that man. So, so _badly_. The hate intensified so badly that Soubi just wanted to kill himself when he had to sit next to Ritsu, or worse, be _held_ by Ritsu. And that day he took his ears… He was too obedient to deny the man; too weak. Maybe he _was_ a butterfly. Maybe. But, he loved Ritsu before he had heard he was going to be given a sacrifice. With all his heart, but _now_…

"I'm going to bed, Soubi," Seimei's voice boomed from inside. "Stay inside tomorrow…" But Soubi drowned out his voice, as if it were nothing important. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even say good night. The bedroom door inside closed.

"Ritsu…" Soubi said to the palm of his hands. "I wonder… if he's doing _well_…?"

No, no, _no_. Lack of sleep was making him delusional. With a heavy sigh, Soubi walked back inside the apartment, closing the sliding door behind him. It was time for bed.

---

Morning arrived, creating threads of orange and yellow into the brightening skies overhead. Soubi opened his eyes, falling in and out of slumber, and licked his sleep warmed, pink lips lazily. He grabbed at the white bed sheets, holding them close for warmth, not wanting to get out of bed for quite awhile. What time was it? Probably 9:00 A.M, or something. Seimei is most likely gone, probably to see a "man about a horse." When Seimei refused to tell Soubi where he was heading out to, he tended to use that saying as a cover up. Soubi, knowing well that Seimei hated being asked questions, just let him go, even though he wanted to know so, _so_ badly.

He pulled the bed sheets to his nose, and took a deep sniff of it. It smelled faintly of Seimei's aroma; sweet cologne. But, after being washed, the overpowering smell of detergent quickly faded the other scent out, stubbornly taking the blanket as its own.

A startling buzzing noise suddenly erupted from the dresser in the room. Soubi, frightened to death, shot up in bed and gazed around the room with droopy eyes. Of course; it was Seimei's room. That's why the sheets smelled of him. How did he get in here?

Soubi opened the dresser and grabbed the source of the buzzing with his hand. The shape of it felt familiar, causing the man to feel very scared. It was Seimei's phone. What was it doing here? Doesn't Seimei take it everywhere? Or was it some kind of _trick_!?

Soubi stared at the phone as if it were an old enemy. Some kind of mind game, maybe…? Seimei was just trying to get into Soubi's head; trying to see what he would do if he had been handed such a situation.

And he fell for it.

With a small sigh, Soubi flipped open Seimei's phone and eyed the screen wearily. 'ONE NEW MESSAGE' stared back at him. He could hear his heart practically pounding in his ears as he selected SEND to read the message, afraid of what he'd find.

**NISEI:** When should I meet you tomorrow?

Seimei was meeting someone by the name of '_Nisei'_ tomorrow? _What_? Should Soubi be concerned? Frightened? _Nervous_? His thumbs hovered over the mini-keyboard, weighing the pros and cons of replying.

Pros: Soubi gets to see what Seimei is up to. Soubi gets to know who this Nisei character is. Soubi gets to know if Seimei is doing some secret planning of some sort. Soubi gets to know who Nisei is _to_ Seimei.

Cons: Soubi might get caught; thus leading to more mental torture. Soubi might be found out to be an imposter by this Nisei character; thus leading to more mental torture. This might be a trick, and he might get caught by Seimei; thus leading to more mental torture.

There were more Pros than Cons, but the Cons were more likely to occur than the Pros. Soubi closed his eyes, played the childish game of "Eeny-meeny-miny-mo" in his head, and then chose one.

The choice was decided.

Soubi opened his eyes again, and then searched through Seimei's texting history. He selected the inbox to find only one message that was just sent looking back at him.

Damn it! Seimei deletes his history! _Of course_; that was expected of him. So secretive; so quiet. What were his motives? What was he up to? And how did Soubi play into this, if he even did?

Soubi reselected the new message, and then pressed the REPLY button. A blank notepad appeared on the screen.

Soubi inhaled sharply, and then began typing away.

**SEIMEI:** What is it that we must talk about again?

Soubi pressed send as hard as he could with his thumb fingernail. He felt a bit proud of his Seimei imitation; from the previous years of being with the young man he knew his typing style perfectly. Hopefully, though, Nisei was an idiot and would fall for it.

The phone buzzed quickly after.

**NISEI:** What are you talking about? You never forget such things… Who is this?

Soubi's heart stopped cold. His forehead barfed sweat. His vision blurred. He was found out! If he didn't reply then Nisei would know something is up, but if he did reply then what would he say to _that_? He suddenly began typing quickly again, his mind hatching some sort of plan.

**SEIMEI:** Repeat to me the plan, Nisei. I must make sure you know it word for word. And don't ask me such questions; you know how I hate it so.

His breathing settled and his heart returned to its usual tempo. Hopefully that would solve things.

**NISEI:** I'll explain when you come tomorrow; you know how dangerous using the phone is. When should I meet you tomorrow so we can go over the plan?

Soubi went into deep thought again. He knew he couldn't press Nisei to tell him over the phone, because, yes, it was very dangerous, but he couldn't just show up tomorrow. How bad would that be? Or could he….?

Yes! That was it! Soubi smiled to himself, his mind blooming a simply magnificent plan.

**SEIMEI:** Of course. Meet me tomorrow nearby the slaughter house of the carnival at 6:30 A.M. We'll go over the plan then. Got it?

He selected SEND, and then sighed to himself. He ran his slim fingers through his messy blonde locks, lying back down of the bed. He stared at the roof until his vision blurred, fear still building up in his chest. Even if his plan was magnificent, he was afraid Seimei would come out on top again and figure things out. But, _how_ could he figure things out if Soubi got rid of his tracks? And that meant deleting the texting history.

The phone buzzed again.

**NISEI:** Alright. See you then.

There was no turning back now. Soubi had to go through with this. First of all, he deleted all the messages, and then returned the phone exactly how it was; in the drawer with its back facing upwards. And then he stood up to go take a very long hot shower, hoping that'd melt off all the stress from the past few hours.

When Seimei returned around 4:00 p.m. that afternoon, he had locked himself in his room without any word to his fighter. His eyes were void of emotion when he had entered the apartment; his lips a straight line. His jaw seemed to tighten at the sight of Soubi, but besides that his face was one of a mask; stuck on one expression. Soubi knew well not to say anything to the man, knowing he seemed a little bit upset. And then Seimei, like a teenage girl on a tantrum, went into his room, where he stayed.

It was now 9:00 p.m. and Seimei still was locked up in that room. Soubi took it upon himself to make some dinner, knowing that Seimei must be hungry. What was he doing in there, anyway? Just sitting there? Watching TV? Sleeping? Yes; probably sleeping.

Soubi placed the food neatly onto a silver tray, holding the handles on both sides of it and tip-toeing over to Seimei's bedroom door. He quickly stepped in front of the door, pressing his butterfly-studded ear against the door.

Silence.

He must've been sleeping. _Right_?

He slowly gripped the gold door handle and pumped it, unlocking the door with a gentle sucking sound. The door creaked open, a timid Soubi standing at the doorway with a tray of food. The bed wasn't in sight from where he was standing, but he could see clothes carelessly tossed onto the ground and the lamp that once sat on the oak dresser was toppled over, a crack on its belly.

There was something wrong. Seimei was _always_ clean, no matter _what_. He was _completely_ OCD; if Soubi made the smallest mess in the kitchen Seimei would scold and slap him like a misbehaved puppy, forcing him to clean it up under any circumstances. It was as if an evil force had crept upon them, temporarily controlling Seimei's body. But, no. Not even Seimei would let that happen; he was evil himself.

"S-Seimei?" Soubi's voice cracked as he took his first advancing step inside the room. Seimei's black coat sat on the floor by the man's bedside, his phone sitting on top of it.

"It's 'master' to you, _Soubi_," Seimei hissed from his bed. He was lying on his side, not facing the bedroom door. He was wearing a red and white plaid shirt with blue jeans, but his feet were bare, despite the freezing cold temperature.

"S-Sorry…master," Soubi stepped quietly inside, setting the food on the bedside.

Seimei blindly and harshly swung his arm, rudely knocking the food onto the ground with a loud bang. Soubi, un-phased, slowly got to his knees and began to pick it up. Disappointment bubbled in his chest, but arguing with Seimei was like arguing with Jesus; it wasn't going to favor you.

"You belong to me and only me, right _Soubi_?" Seimei asked, still refusing to move from his comfortable spot.

Soubi set the silver tray back upright and picked up the now empty cup. Luckily the delicate silverware dropped onto the carpet instead of the ground or else he'd have more work to do. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest, but he didn't know why.

"O-Of course, master," Soubi finally muttered, rushing to pick up as many cupfuls as rice as he could handle. He turned the plate upright on the silver tray and placed the grains on top of it.

Seimei rolled over so he was lying on his side, facing Soubi. His hand slowly reached out and began stroking Soubi's beautiful blonde-grey locks. It felt so gentle and comfortable that Soubi sat completely still, loving the feeling of his master finally touching him in a kind manner.

Soubi slowly raised his eyes, shocked to find himself staring at a tear-stained face. Seimei's dark, mysterious eyes were now glassy, dull, and looked as if they were staring into space itself. His cheeks were a deep rose color, tears covering them. It looked as if he had heard the news that Ritsuka had died or something. It was the first time ever he had seen him depressed and _crying_.

"M-Maste—"

"Hush, Soubi," Seimei said as he continued to pet his fighter's head warmly. His eyes still refused to look in Soubi's deep eyes, let alone look at any of his body parts. Why couldn't he ever look at him? Was he not important enough to be in any part of his master's heart? Was he destined to just be in the dark, acting only as if a slave to him?

"Master why—"

"I said _hush_, Soubi!" Seimei's voice suddenly became harsh and cold, his darkening eyes finally looking deep into his eyes and at his soul. He gripped his hair tightly and pulled it upwards so Soubi could look him back in the eyes. A very forced, emotionless, _devious_ smile formed onto his face. He was swallowing hard, as if trying to get rid of a lump in his throat, and he probably was. "You'd do _anything_ for me, _right_?"

Soubi, afraid to speak, nodded, despite the hard grip on his hair. For the first time in a long time, fear bubbled up in his chest. Seeing Seimei so broken, so _depressed_, made him feel as if he were looking at a completely different person; a person who had taken over Seimei's body.

"Just say 'yes, master,' _Soubi_," Seimei hissed. "Show me you really will, _Soubi_; use your mouth and eat the food from the ground. Eat it all without a second thought. Show me your loyalty. Show me that all of you belong to me. Mouth, body, _hair_," He harshly pulled his hair again, a small, quick whimper escaping Soubi's pink lips. "_Everything_."

The command was ordered. There was no refusing.

"Yes, master," Soubi said, his voice distant and hollow. Seimei released his grip just enough for the man to crouch over on his hands and knees and eat the food, ignoring the occasional strands of hair and dust getting into his mouth. He forced it all down in a matter of minutes, even though he felt as if he were going to throw up at any second.

Seimei sat there, eerily watching until every last bit was eaten. He grabbed Soubi's hair again and pulled it upwards so that they were facing each other. He looked cold and upset; his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"That's a good boy, Soubi," Seimei muttered, staring into his fighter's dull eyes. "Do you love me and only me Soubi?"

As if practiced a million times, Soubi looked straight into Seimei's eyes and right into his soul. "Yes, master."

"How much do you love me, Soubi?" Seimei asked as if he hadn't heard Soubi's reply. "Tell me," his voice began to quiver as he bowed his head over, his overgrown curly bangs shielding his eyes.

Was this a plea for help? A silent plea to escape? Soubi stared at Seimei's bangs, his red lips slightly parted, unsure of what exactly to say. If it was he would do anything to please Seimei. He was his fighter, after all.

"So much, master," Soubi began. "I love you more than anything. I would give my life for you, master."

Seimei sat there, his hand still tightly gripped on Soubi's long hair. He stood so still it almost looked like he was a manikin. Soubi just continued to kneel by his master's legs, awaiting a reply. It was always hard to predict what Seimei would do next, let alone what he was thinking.

"Soubi," Seimei beckoned.

"Yes, master?" Soubi blinked slowly, his icy blue eyes squinting. Were those tears going down Seimei's cheeks? Or was he seeing things? He slowly reached his hand out like a timid rabbit approaching a rabid wolf.

Successfully, his fingertips reached Seimei's cheek, and alas, his face was wet. In shock, Soubi withdrew his hand as if he touched a hot stove. His eyes were wide and he couldn't control the fear in his stomach.

"_Seimei_..!" Soubi's voice quivered, his body in panic mode. What was going on? Why was Seimei crying? This was unnatural! This wasn't right! He wanted to back up and escape, but the grip on his hair was as hard as ever.

Strangely, Seimei didn't scold Soubi on not referring to him as 'master.' He looked up, his dark eyes full of hatred. He suddenly looked livid, his cheeks so deep red it looked as if he were going to implode at any given moment.

Soubi attempted to shy away, but his attempts were futile. Seimei raised his free hand, which was not holding his fighter's blonde-gray hair, and slapped Soubi across the face. A low whimper escaped the powerless man as Seimei released his grip and Soubi fell to the ground.

Long locks shielded Soubi's face as if protecting him from any more damage and his arms hugged his own chest in an attempt to hide any more places for Seimei to lash out at. Soubi's body shivered as if it were cold, his eyes tightly closed so hard that he was afraid his eyelids would rip in half. For some unknown reason he was just so _afraid_; it's not like Seimei hadn't hit him before, he had, but something felt different this time. There was some hidden emotion in that smack that Soubi, for once in a very long time, couldn't figure out. And not knowing his master as well as he did frightened him. Why was he crying? Why was he so upset? Soubi just couldn't put a finger on it. And asking Seimei was like suicide; the man _hated_ questions. So Soubi was doomed to keep to himself until he could somehow figure it out.

"Don't _pity_ me, Soubi!" Seimei shouted. It sounded as if he was crying again, but Soubi was afraid to prove that assumption. "Don't even _look_ at me!"

Soubi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just wanted to see Ritsuka again; beautiful, _innocent_ Ritsuka. He calmed him down after moments like this, Ritsuka slowly becoming his only reason for living. Without Ritsuka he would be nothing; nothing at all. His fingers reached out to grab something; _anything_, but Seimei's hand suddenly made it to his wrist and gripped tightly.

That big, strong hand roughly pulled Soubi up by his arm and warm lips crushed against his. It was so sudden that Soubi whimpered in protest, his mind blanking for just a small instant. Soubi shut his eyes tightly again, afraid to make any move that protested this sudden heated kiss. His body still shook in fear as the other man's tongue took his mouth for granted. Seimei's teeth slowly brushed and nibbled against his, as if trying to calm the fighter down; trying to soothe his body.

The furious shaking slowly died, Soubi completely allowing his master to take control, like it always has been. His fingers found its way onto Seimei's chest, lightly tugging longingly at his shirt as if he wanted more. His mind and body called out for Seimei in the same way it always had from the past years; he would let Seimei do anything to him, because he was his master. This whole time, even when he was with Ritsu, had he always belonged to Seimei. It was his destiny; it was what was planned out for him. He was to serve Seimei until the day he died, even when his master passes away. And that realization often hurt like a chainsaw ripping through his skin and taking his heart for granted. Tugging, and tugging, and tugging at it until it tore out of his chest for good.

Suddenly that soothing brush of Seimei's teeth against his lips turned harsh; the younger man bit down so hard that his lips began to bleed. The minty flavor of Seimei's mouth was quickly taken over by the bitter, metallic taste of blood. It was as if the blood itself was their relationship between each other; bitter and rarely ever sweet.

"_Mm_…!" Soubi let out a pain-filled whimper, trying hard to pull away, but Seimei's grip did not falter.

_No_; instead he gripped tighter, sucking up the blood from the very wound he had caused. Pleasure bubbled up in the mist of pain, Soubi's body practically shaking for more. He continued to struggle to get away from his master's grasp, letting it play out like a game of cat and dog. If Seimei wanted him-oh, _yes_- he was going to have to stay and fight for him. Soubi wasn't going to quiver so easily, even in the eyes of his own master. Let him tug at his hair, leave bite marks, scratches, and claw marks onto his pale skin; let him pull his bones out of their sockets, and let Soubi screech out in pain from the whole thing.

Soubi wanted _more_.

Their lips slowly separated, blood stained onto Seimei's red lips from the struggle that had previously played out. Soubi's dark blue eyes were glazed over in desire, his slightly parted lips begging to be kissed hungrily again. His blonde hair was pulled back and out of his face, tumbling over his shoulders and flying every which way. For any person who would to behold this sight, their mind would blank and they would want nothing more but to hold him and caress him.

But Seimei wasn't just a _person_. He was a sick and twisted kind of person. A different kind of human brought up to think and feel differently. Those eyes could fool you, his calm demeanor could fool you, and his gentle smile could fool you, but it didn't fool Soubi; not for an instant. What lied behind all of that was something much, _much_ more complicated. Something not even Ritsuka, who had known Seimei for all of his own life, could even decipher. That boy didn't even know the _bit_ of it. This was no man—

Seimei smiled, but not the smiles he gave Ritsuka. He smiled the devious smile of his; his eyes dark, his red lips curled upward as if trying to hold back a dark secret, and his face shadowed with his jet black, curly hair. Except this time his eyes were glassy, looking as if he were about to cry, and he shook a bit, as if in pain.

—_This was a monster_.

"_Soubi_…" Seimei gasped out. It sounded like it hurt to even say the first syllable.

Soubi stared up, deep into Seimei's eyes, trying to pry any hidden emotions out. But, as usual, his attempts were futile. No matter how hard he tried he could get nothing out of this man; even when he knew him so well.

"_Yes_…_master_…?" Soubi said between breaths, his fingernails clawing at Seimei's knees. He still found trouble in breathing steadily even moments after the kiss had been disbanded. Was it just Seimei looking at him in such a way that took his breath away?

"You're mine; nothing but _mine_," Seimei spoke softly, talking mainly to himself than Soubi. His hands reached Soubi's hair and he tugged down so hard that it caused the fighter's head to lean back painfully. A simple hiss escaped the older man's lips, but he did nothing to stop the abuse. "I will share you with no one; no one shall take your body away from me," his voice gained in power and authority, "now _beg_, Soubi… _beg_ for me to have you; _beg_ for me to control you like you _always_ do…!"

Soubi's whole body shook with pleasure; he could not believe his own ears. Just Seimei saying these things to him caused pleasure to fill his own body, mixing right in with desire. He gripped tightly at Seimei's knees as he studied his master's seemingly perfect face. His red lips parted slowly and carefully, teasing the man who awaited his command to be fulfilled.

"Master, please… I want nothing but to be yours…" Soubi's voice quivered along with his shivering body. "Please make me yours…_Seimei_."

Suddenly Seimei's lips crashed onto Soubi's again, but more forcefully than before. Soubi began to shiver more madly than before, his parted lips giving the other man more access to do what he pleased. As Seimei's tongue explored the fighter's mouth his fingernails clawed and dug into Soubi's back, leaving small open wounds and temporary dents in its wake.

Instead of cowering away from the painful marks that Seimei left upon his weak body, Soubi cried out for more in his master's mouth, just _loving_ the feeling of pleasure and pain combing in his lower stomach. He desperately dug and scratched at Seimei's pants, telling his master exactly what he wanted. And he knew that Seimei understood. But, Seimei didn't _want_ to understand; he wanted to do things his own way. _As always_.

"_Hmmmh_…!" Soubi's hiss-moaned as Seimei's hand grabbed his long hair and forced the older man up and onto the bed. They quickly switched positions-Seimei's painful grip guiding them-with Soubi sitting onto the bed and Seimei standing over him. They never fully parted until Seimei slightly separated their lips to listen to Soubi cry out in pain.

"Be a good boy and take off your clothes, _Soubi_," The fighter's name came off Seimei's tongue again as if he was spitting out curdled milk. Every time Seimei had said his name it sounded like that; like he didn't even want to _say_ it let alone _look_ at Soubi's face.

Soubi, shivering and eyes glazed, began pulling off his white T-shirt like it caught on fire. He was so excited it wasn't funny. It felt like he just chain smoked and was now lying on the beach at midnight, staring up at the twinkling stars above his head. He was sure to be left in scars by the end of the night, but he could care less. It showed that he _completely_ belonged to Seimei-body and soul-and nothing, not even death, could change that.

"You're taking too _slow_, Soubi," Seimei slightly bowed his head and smiled like a disappointed mother trying to _hide_ her disappointment, but his eyebrows furrowed like he was annoyed instead.

"S-Sorr—"

Before Soubi could apologize Seimei quickly tugged off the fighter's shirt and began unbuttoning his blue jeans in a flash. "Must I do everything myself?"

Soubi opened his mouth to speak, but Seimei cut him off once he dug his skin into his exposed back. He was now up to his white boxers while Seimei made his mark on the fighter; clawing, scraping, and biting anywhere he could to make a point. A point that Soubi would always be his. He was strangely so into making it known at the moment, but Soubi didn't mind. He loved the attention and the pain inflicted upon his pale skin; it felt _great_.

"You're getting turned on by this?" Seimei asked as he glanced down at the bulge inside Soubi's cotton underwear. When the older man let out a sound that was a mix between a cry of pain and pleasure Seimei smiled deep into Soubi's eyes. "What a _whore_."

Soubi's spine shivered at the sentence. He expected that word coming out of his master's mouth to hurt more than needles against bare flesh, but instead it passed through one ear and went out the other. Urging on the torture, Soubi wrapped his arms around Seimei's neck and pulled it down, causing the younger man to fall on top of his pale body.

"Please…_hurry_…" Soubi called out in Seimei's ear, his fingers threading through that soft, curly locks that brushed gently against his warmed cheeks.

Seimei stiffened at the touch, and then bit deep into Soubi's neck, a cry escaping the fighter's kiss swollen lips. He pulled back and watched with crazed eyes as blood dripped from the open wound. His tongue licked it up, staring intently at Soubi as the man whimpered and shut his eyes tightly above him. Just looking at him turned Seimei on; watching that pretty wince and moan and shiver.

"You don't command _me_, Soubi," Seimei said between rough licks. His hand grabbed at Soubi's boxers and shoved it down, the man's erection springing upwards. "Maybe I need you to completely understand that…"

Soubi bit his bottom lip as Seimei roughly spread his legs, exposing him to the world. He closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable to come. And, as expected, something thick and large pressed up against his rosy anus, forcing itself in. If Soubi had felt pain before, he had never felt it quite like this. It was as if somebody took a dozen of poison-covered needles and stabbed at the length of his penis with it, and then squeezed their hands on the needles so it would dig into his flesh.

Soubi tossed his head back, widened his eyes, and screamed out loudly, his voice echoing, albeit it was a small room. He grabbed and clawed at anything he could reach, and that ended up being Seimei's back. His long fingernails went through Seimei's shirt and dug hard into the younger man's skin. In response, Seimei hissed, and then shoved himself in harder, blood now dripping out Soubi's anus. Soubi tossed his head back and screamed again, his voice cracking.

"A-_AH_! D-DEEPER! _Deeper_!" Soubi cried out, tears blurring his vision. They began to endlessly roll down his cheeks, but Soubi ignored it. The pain that he felt was so amazing that he didn't care about anything else but being slammed into over and over by his master.

"You're actually getting _hard_?" Seimei hissed as he rested his head on the crook of his fighter's neck. His hot breath against it made Soubi squirm and claw deeper for more.

Seimei's hand took Soubi's hard penis in its grip, and he squeezed hard. "Don't. Dig. Your. Nails. Into. _Me_!" He grumbled, and then groaned slightly. "_Relax_; you're too tight!"

Soubi followed his master's orders and tried to relax himself, but it was hard. He was too excited, and even though Seimei's tough grip on his penis didn't feel good, the cock up his bleeding ass _did_. The blonde whipped his head from one side to another, his mouth open with desire and his eyes shut. "S-_Seimei_!"

"I don't… want to hear you… speak, _Soubi_," Seimei said harshly through groans as he forced his cock inside of the man below him. Soubi gasped and thrashed his legs about, the pain becoming overwhelming. He bit hit bottom lip so hard it began to bleed.

When Seimei finally forced his cock all the way in, screams and cries from Soubi erupting every few moments, he sat back up so his head was hovering over Soubi's, and used one hand to wrap around the older man's long neck. Seimei's teeth were clenched hard together, his eyes were narrowed, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Below him, Soubi's eyes were half-lidded in lust, his lips were parted in desire, and his cheeks were rosy. Seeing him lying there so hopeless and weak only made Seimei more excited.

Seimei squeezed Soubi's neck hard, and then began to thrust into the man without warning. Soubi's vision blurred and he began to cry again, a sound mixed between a scream of pleasure and one of pain escaping his bleeding, kiss swollen lips. Seimei only sped up, pulling back and then pushing forward with all his might so fast Soubi began to let out long, painful cries. His nails continued to dig at Seimei's back, trying to find someway to hold back from screaming and struggling, but it wasn't working very well. The harder Seimei squeezed his neck and slammed into him, the more Soubi's vision died and the more his body wiggled, desperate to escape the torture.

"_N_—_nng_! S-_Seee_—_AH_!" Soubi's cries were cut short from the pressure of Seimei's fingers crushing his windpipe. He pressed his hands against Seimei's chest and tried to push, but his strength was weakened. The pain that bit and nipped at his lower waist and traveled up to his stomach was too much to bear. Even the bed seemed to groan in protest as it slammed hard against the wall ahead of it.

Suddenly his world began to fade around him; his breathing stopped due to Seimei practically strangling him, and the pain his anus produced took him over. The pain below and tears dropping onto his cheek from Seimei above was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

Soubi woke up, and pain overwhelmed his body again. With a small whimper, the fighter blinked back tears. His vision cleared after a few moments, and the first thing he saw was a white wall with a TV up against it.

He was still in Seimei's room?

The blonde groaned and slowly sat up, but immediately fell back down when the pain protested. He whimpered louder than previously and looked down to see blood-stained white sheets covering his bruised, naked body. It wasn't just small spots of blood, though; it was giant red spots covering almost three-fourths of the blanket.

"Soubi…" A familiar voice came from below. Soubi froze, and then slowly shifted so he could peek at the ground directly by the bedside. He caught Seimei, fully clothed and fresh, lying on his back. His brown eyes were dull, his face was unusually red, and tears stained his cheeks. Shock rippled through Soubi's body along with the pain.

"M-_Mast_—"

"He's _dead_, Soubi," Seimei smiled to himself and said softly, a void of emotion, distant smile. He shook his head very slowly side to side, his curly jet black locks fanned out around his face. He placed his hands on his stomach and laced his long fingers together. Never once did he look in his fighter's direction. "My love is gone…"

Soubi looked puzzled. "_Who's_…go—"

And then he stopped himself, his breathing coming to a halt and his eyes widening. Suddenly he didn't even feel the pain that overwhelmed his body; he didn't feel anything at all. His body went on lockdown, and his heart sped up to dangerous proportions. His mouth was open, but nothing was coming out.

Seimei was still smiling that distant smile of his, his eyes still staring up at the roof as if noticing it for the first time. "…I killed him…"

Seimei looked Soubi in the eyes, his smile widening. He let out a small cough and finally said, "Ritsuka's _dead_."

_Fin._


End file.
